ChristmAs in Rosewood
by sezza603
Summary: The girls organise a Secret Santa gift swap and Emily is pleased with who she gets...
1. An Introduction

"One year left until we are in college!" Aria said as she walked up to where Hanna and I were.

"Aria, calm down. I'm sort of nervous. I don't know where I will end up."

I knew it. From the first time that I saw her, I knew I was different. Different from Aria, who, although was different in her odd way, different from Spencer, who could only be accepted in her family by getting a good grade or receiving an award and different from Hanna, who had a complete makeover after Alison went missing. But that's the thing, they are different in personality and looks, I was different in another way entirely, and my life would become complicated from that moment on. The moment I saw her, I realised I didn't want any boy ever again. I wanted her, no one else. But she would never notice me. No, she was too out of my league.

"Don't worry Em, you'll get into Danby's swimming scholarship program." Hanna said as she looked at me.

I frown at them both, before turning and grabbing a book from locker and slamming it shut. I walk with Aria and Hanna towards our shared science class.

"Yeah, well I've just got to pass this year and then I can finally be free of Rosewood."

"Join the club." Spencer groans as she walks beside us.

I've never been a popular person and I always kept to myself. That is why it was unusual that I was elected as class president this year. I was sure Spencer was a shoe in, but with the chess club, yearbook committee, mathletes and all those other clubs that she either leads or is involved in, she rejected her nominations and stepped out of the race.

One girl in particular congratulated me the day I was announced as class president. No, she wasn't just one girl. It was Paige McCullers, the only girl, apart from my best friends, that was worth my attention.

"Congratulations Emily. You really deserve class president. I'm sure you have will bring a positive change on the senior year and the school in general." Paige smiled at me. She rested a hand on my shoulder for a little too long. I hoped that she didn't notice the small blush on my face, whilst I tried to control the butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks." I muttered with embarrassment.

My shoulder felt a bit colder and I missed her warmth when she left. I watched as she left the room and shook myself out of my daydream.  
Then when I was announced as the Shark's, our swim team, captain, I was over the moon! Our first home meet we won and many of the team had gone out to celebrate the wonderful achievement.

"Are the Sharks celebrating tonight?" Aria asks as she accompanies me out of the locker room after our meet. She looks over at the small group of girls laughing and chatting.

I smile. "Yeah, they deserve it." I pull my bag over my shoulder.

"Emily." Aria looks at me with a serious face.

I shrug my shoulders at her. "It's okay."

"No it's not. Ever since Paige moved here and joined the team, you haven't been to any of the social gatherings or meet victories."

I hang my head. Aria is the only one that I have told about my crush, no, more like admiration, for Paige. I knew she would understand.

"It's been 3 months Emily. Not meaning to be a downer, but if she hasn't seemed interested, then she probably isn't interested.

"Yeah, of course. Sure." I wave my hand. "Let's go." I say as I open the door of my car.


	2. An Idea

"So, Em, Hanna and I were thinking that as class president, your first act should be organizing a Secret Santa sort of program. What do you think?" Spencer asked as we met up for lunch the next day.

"What would it involve Spence?" I asked, with a bit of a frown.

"So, one month before Christmas holidays, everyone in senior year chooses the name of another senior. During that month, they need to make contact with their subject, either by leaving small presents, leading up to a larger present at the end, or it could be messages, mixed tapes, some good deeds or just being exceptionally nice. Then on the last day, we hold an assembly and this is the opportunity to swap gifts with the Secret Santa and they are revealed."

"Actually, I really like that idea guys!" I replied with enthusiasm.

"Yeah? Excellent." Spencer beamed.

"I'm going to call an assembly for next Tuesday and we will organize names. Hanna, can we come to your place after school?" I ask, knowing that the rest of us will have family at home.

"Sure. I think my mum will be out, so that should be fine." Hanna nodded.

"Excellent. See you all at 4." I nodded to my friends and I left for my next class.

"So, Hanna, who do you hope to get?" Spencer asked Hanna as she helped me write down the names of all the seniors.

"Hmmm, I would love to buy some things for Sally. Maybe, some make – up, contact lenses, giftcard for the Gap or American Eagle." Hanna replied.

"Hanna!" I let out a laugh.

"What? I'm being serious!" She looked at me with wide eyes. "Seriously though, I wouldn't mind getting something for Caleb." She continued, with a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Oohh! Hanna's got a thing for that bad boy!"

"He is not a bad boy Aria!" Hanna protests too quickly.

All of us began to laugh at Hanna's reaction.

"Who do you hope to get Em?" Aria asks, winking at me.

"Hmmm… I don't know." I shrug. Actually I hope I get Paige, or she gets me, but I know if I said that, I would be coming out to the girls.

"Come on Emily, you know you wish you get Ben." Hanna laughs.

Spencer shakes her head. "No, she hopes for Paige McCullers."

I gape at her words. There is a moment of silence.

"No objections then Em?" Spencer smirks and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I- but, how?" I stammer through the question.

"I see the way that you look at her. I sit next to you in Biology. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you get all nervous when she comes over to collect the books."

"No, I'm not objecting. I guess I'm out now."

"Don't worry Fields, we still love you." Hanna smiles, then frowns. "Just not like that."

I laugh and hit her playfully on the arm.


	3. The Time For Choosing

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Spencer yells to get everyone's attention.

It's Monday morning and I called a senior year meeting to introduce our Secret Santa idea. We decided this was better for the people in our year as it allows them to pick and they know that we haven't rigged the system and that way, we don't know who will pick us, so it's a surprise to us too.

"I will." Hanna volunteers. She yanks out a name from the hat and walks over to Aria, who is ticking everyone off the list, so no one misses out.

Everyone lines up behind Sarah and names are being pulled out of the hat. Spencer and I had a chat about people who pick themselves, will need to choose again. We also discussed people who got paired with each other – we couldn't control that so it didn't matter.

10 minutes later, half of the senior class has chosen their secret santas.

I see Paige about to walk up to the hat and I hold my breath. She looks down at the name in her hand and smiles. Oh gosh, I really want to know whom she's got.

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I are the remaining seniors to chose a name. I step up to the hat and I look down at the name. 2 words. 14 letters. 1 amazing name. I could have cried with joy. I got Paige McCullers. I walk over to Aria's list and tick off my name.

I couldn't stop shaking, or smiling. My heart was pounding. I have to buy her special gifts that she deserves. I must treat her like she is my girlfriend, except of course not with the knowledge that I like her. I can't tell her too early.

"Earth to Emily." Hanna waves a hand in front of my face.

"Ah, what? Sorry."

"Do you want to let the class know what the rules are and when we will reveal to each other the Secret Santas?"

"Oh, yeah of course." I stand up to the microphone. "Well, that was certainly fun. I hope you embrace this event and you will make sure to buy appropriate and thoughtful gifts for your giftee. You can choose to buy a large gift and have that given to your giftee by the reveal date, or you can surprise them with small gifts, leading up to a bigger gift. It is entirely up to you! We will be revealing them in 2 weeks, the Monday before we go on holidays. Well, I guess meeting is over."

I let out a sigh and head to math class. I am giddy all day. I jot down gift ideas and try to work out how I want to give them to Paige. I decide to give her smaller gifts, leading up to a bigger gift.

I wonder who the girls got. I walk home by myself and once I get home, Hanna rings me to ask who I got.

"You go first!" I replied, blushing.

"I got Jenna Cavanagh." Hanna deadpans.

"Really?" I ask as I shiver.

"What do I buy a girl who is blind? She won't be able to see anything I give her anyway."

"I don't know Han. What about a book in Braille?" I suggest.

"I suppose. Anyway who did you get?"

I blush hard and my heart starts beating hard again. "Paige McCullers." I say in a low voice.

Hanna starts squealing in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! You are so lucky! You're buying for the girl of your dreams!"

I blushed even harder and couldn't speak to Hanna. I think I was hyperventilating.

"Emily are you still there?" I heard Hanna over the phone. "If you are like this just over buying her a Secret Santa gift, imagine if you got together, you would probably have a heart attack."

I pause at what she said and my face got redder and I felt something down below. I imagined what it would like to go on a date with Paige and hold her hand, leaving her at her doorstep. She grabs my wrist as I turn to leave and pulls me into her and gives me a kiss.

"Emily! Seriously! Listen to me!" Hanna yells down the phone. "Stop fantasizing about Paige!"

"Sorry Hanna." I let out a mumble.

"Aww… don't worry. It's too cute!" Hanna squeals.

"I'll meet you at the quad tomorrow after English." I say, changing the subject.

"Sure, night Em."

"Night Han."

I get into my pyjamas and google 'Christmas gift ideas for a swimmer'. I frown at the box, waiting for me to press enter. I delete the words and instead type; 'Christmas gift ideas for a girlfriend'. I smile and hit enter. I research a lot of ideas and finally give in to the sleep that has taken me over.


	4. Night In

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews... this story has been written already and I am working on a sequel. As far as this story goes, it'll only be written in Emily's POV**

 **Thanks for reading and keep reviewing please! =)**

A week has gone by at school and many people have received little gifts in their lockers. I have been one of the lucky ones.

On Wednesday, I opened my locker and found a note; 'I wouldn't want to interview him, but I guess someone has to. Go find your first gift in the library, ask for Buffalo Bill.'

I walked into the library and Mrs Peacock knew exactly what it meant. She handed me a copy of 'The Silence of the Lambs', one of my favourite books. I looked around the library, trying to work out who my Secret Santa could be. I thought about how they could know that it was one of my favourites.

On Friday, I received a second note. 'I control my emotions pretty well, but when you are around, they're all over the place.' My heartbeat quickened, upon reading this one.

I have also given my giftee 3 gifts over the week. I have given her a new swimming cap, I knew she needed one after accidentally throwing it in the wash along with her swimsuit and towel. I also gave her a copy of a CD I love to listen to and it always makes me think of her. Finally, I gave her a Pittsburg Steelers T-Shirt, I know she goes for them and I provide my girl with thoughtful gifts, that would make her happy. She has made me happy already by wearing it the minute she got it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled so brightly, I nearly cried. I wanted to run up to her and give her a massive hug.

Today was a social gathering for the Sharks, I was planning to stay indoors. I sat down my couch and had some ginger beer and popcorn ready and about to watch 'What Lies Beneath', when the doorbell rang.

I made my way over to the door and opened it. Standing at my front porch was Paige. My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. How did she know where I lived?

"Hey Emily." She waved to me, with a sheepish smile.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to the Sharks gathering today? I never really see you at any of those things."

"No, I wasn't planning on going. It's not really my scene."

"Oh, well." She looks down at her shoes. "I really miss seeing you there." She looks up with wide eyes. "I mean as captain of course."

I look at Paige and I study her for a minute before I reply.

"Well I just made popcorn and I'm about to watch 'What Lies Beneath', if you would like to ditch the gathering and hang here?" I stuttered out. I don't think my brain has caught up with my mouth yet.

She looks at me with a bewildered expression. "Oh, sure. Actually, that sounds really nice." She smiles at me, and I return it. I hold the door open and motion for her to come in. I look out the door and frown, but I can't stop the smile that is starting to come through.

…...

I watch Paige as she settles down on the couch and I grab her a bottle of ginger beer.

"Thanks." She smiles at me. I make myself comfortable once more and press play on the remote.

"To the Sharks." I say as I lift my bottle in celebration.

"To the Sharks." Paige follows and we clink bottles.


	5. Shopping with Spencer

Sunday morning, I awake to the sun beaming in through my curtains. I push the blankets off of me and stretch.

I turn over and find a note on my bedside table. 'Thanks for letting me stay on the couch. I had a great time. See you Monday. Paige.'

I smile as I read the words. I pull on my robe and walk out to the kitchen. My parents were due home tonight, I still couldn't get used to an empty house.

I check my phone and I had a message from Spencer. 'What are you doing today? Want to come to Philly with me?'

I decide to get out of the town and reply positively. I shower and get changed and meet Spencer at her house at 10 o'clock.

"How's everything going at home?" I ask Spencer when we are on the train.

"The usual. Mum and Dad are ignoring me and my opinions." She looks at me. "We're moving house."

"What? Really?" I frown at her. "Why?"

She sighs loudly. "Mum wants to get out of Rosewood because she is frightened about Dad thinking about divorcing her."

She looks over at me and sees my bewildered face.

"He's not, she just thinks a fresh start may provide them with a fresh look on their relationship. Mum's pretty paranoid at the moment. She's got a big family case she is representing in."

"Oh, that is pretty intense." I say.

"Yeah it is, but the thing is, they want ideas for the house and also the neighborhood, but everytime I try to tell them my idea, they shut me out and send me to my room."

"Well, at least it's nearly Christmas." I smile, trying to change the mood.

"Yep, Christmas. That's mostly why I'm heading to Philly. I've got to buy presents for everyone."

"Who did you get for your secret santa?" I ask her.

"Michael Lamby in my calculus class. I'm thinking of getting him an abacus. Who did you get?" She asks me.

"Paige McCullers." I reply with a smile.

She looks at me with a big grin. "Lucky you, but let me guess you've already given her little gifts all week haven't you."

I nod blushing.

"Well, there is only one more week until the announcement. I have already received some gifts, creepy gifts." Spencer scrunches her face up.

"Like what?" I ask.

"A blonde hair wig and ear earrings, with a note attached. My secret santa wants me to wear these at the Christmas reveal. Another thing to add to my worry list."

"That's really odd. Do you think maybe it's one of the jock guys who is wanting a bit of a laugh?"

"Who knows Emily? I just need to get things under control and this trip today will allow me to clear my head, at least for the day."

We sit in silence for the remainder of the journey. Once we arrive in Philadelphia, we head to the education store. Spencer enquires about an abacus and the lady heads to the computer.

"Why an abacus?" I ask as we are waiting.

"Well, one day in class I heard Michael mention that her learnt how to do simple maths on an abacus growing up. His grandfather had one and he was always staying over at his place. When his grandfather died, he went to go and retrieve the abacus, but it was gone, so were some other valuables. He sounded quite upset. I hope this makes up for it."

"Here we go. That'll be $48.73." The saleslady placed the abacus on the counter.

Spencer hands over the money and takes the bag from the saleslady. "Thank you."

As we walk down the strip of the main part of town, I notice the bookstore and in particular a certain book.

"Hey Spence, can we go in there for a moment?" I ask as I stop in the street.

"Sure, found something you like?" Spencer asks.

I nod and make my way inside. I pick up the book at the front and flip over the back. I smile to myself and decide this book is my final gift for Paige.

"Hi, would you like to buy that book? It's a great read." A friendly voice appeared on my right.

"Ah, yes please. It's for a friend's Christmas gift. Is it possible to get it giftwrapped too?"

"Yes, that is possible. I will even do it for free." She winks at me.

"Okay, thank you." I smile.

The book-keeper takes the book and walks to the counter to wrap it up.

"What book are you getting?" Spencer asks as I walk past her in the history section.

"Oh, 'Baseball's History in the USA'."

"Light reading Em?" Spencer raises her eyebrow at me.

I shake my head.

"That comes to $20.16 for the book."

I hand over the money. "It's for Paige." I take the book and thank the saleslady.


	6. Wondering

Friday morning at school I receive a present in my locker.

'I love you in silence, for in silence there is no rejection'

The butterflies in my stomach increased and I couldn't help but wonder who my santa is. I can't wait for Monday to come and I can finally learn the identity of this person.

I have placed the next gift in Paige's locker, a new notebook. Hers is almost full with her drawings and writings. I have taken a leaf out of my Secret Santa's book and this time I left her a note.

'When we first began talking, that was the start of something beautiful'

I smile as I close the locker and walk away. The next time I would see Paige is at lunch. I walk past her table as I try and get to Hanna, who is arguing with someone on the phone.

"So, this time you got a note? What did it say?" Jasmine asked Paige excitedly.

I smile and slow down as I listen to Paige's answer.

Paige blushes before replying. "When we first began talking, that was the start of something beautiful."

"Aw! That's so cute! Who do you think it is?" Becky asked Paige as Paige carefully placed the note into her clear folder.

I smile at the gesture of her trying to protect it.

"Maybe it's that boy in your history class? The one that's always asking to borrow some of your stationary?" Jasmine suggests.

Paige shrugs. "I have no idea. Any of your guesses are better than mine."

I walk away from the scene that is unfolding in front of me. Only 3 more nights until we reveal Secret Santas, I'm quite excited.


	7. Who is my Secret Santa?

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. There will be one more chapter after this and then onto the sequel! Enjoy this chapter! =)**

Monday is finally here and I couldn't be more excited! I would finally know who my Secret Santa is and I can't wait to give Paige her last present.

On Friday afternoon, I gave Paige her second to last present, a stuffed teddy bear and the last note.

'You don't need someone to complete you. You only need someone to accept you completely… And I do.'

I smiled from my heart when Paige saw it. Her reaction was enough for me. She beamed and her face turned red as a tomato. She looked around and carefully placed the letter along with the other note and quickly walked away.

I get up out of bed and make breakfast. I prepare the coffee to go and head out the door, carrying the book in one hand along with my rucksack.

The whole of year 12 has turned up for the exchange and earlier than normal.

I step in front of the microphone.

"Okay, I know we are very excited about this reveal. I know I am." I smile.

Hanna steps up beside me. "The way we have worked it out, we will allow you guys the chance now to walk up to your secret santa and give them their last present, or whatever you have up your sleeve."

"Good luck and remember school resumes 5th January. See you all then. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!" I close the meeting.

The rest of the class cheer and some have already broken away to reveal their secret santas.

"Go get her tiger." Aria whispers in my ear as she sees me looking at Paige.

I nod slowly and take a deep breath, wondering why Paige hasn't moved toward her Secret Santa. I hear a chuckle and turn to see Dean and Benji have received each other as Secret Santa. I smile and walk towards Paige.

"Hey, haven't you found your Secret Santa?" I ask Paige as I stand in front of her.

She smiles at me. "I have now." She hands me a large present and I am in shock.

"You're my Secret Santa?" I reply, taking the present from her.

"Yeah, you are." She blushes and hangs her head. "So Emily, who's your Secret Santa recipient?" Paige wonders out loud.

I blush red and cough softly. "Ha, funny story. It's you actually."

I look down at my feet in embarrassment and silently, without making eye contact give her, her last present, the baseball book.

"Really, Emily? You're my Secret Santa?" Paige whispers.

I nod, without looking up.

"Look at me Emily."

I do what she has asked and I see the wide eyes and try to detect what she is thinking. I then realise what's just happened and I think Paige has too.

"The notes." We both say at the same time as we make eye contact.

I quickly open my present and Paige does as well.

"Wow, thanks Em!" She breathes out and turns over the book in her hands, flicking through the pages.

I look down at the last present Paige has given me. It's a book filled with magazine articles, photos, quotes and other pictures, from our times at swimming meets, teams and players that I like in all types of sports and just thoughts of Paige. This present is so unique, just like her.

"Paige. This is, this is- " I'm left speechless.

"I hope you like it Em." She whispers as she looks down at her feet once more.

"I do, Paige. I definitely do." I smile at her as she raises her head.

We stare at each other for a moment and then I am bought back to the present by a voice speaking in the hall around us.

I look to the stage and notice Spencer speaking on the microphone. I look at Paige and realise that we are quite close to each other and I take a small step back with a smile, to reassure Paige.

I lost track of time during our exchange and forgot that there were others around us. I turn to look at Paige who is listening intently to Spencer, who is wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and publicly thanking me for organizing this event.

I look at her face and study her for a moment. I think about the last 2 weeks of present exchange and about the notes and presents left by her. I know Paige and she doesn't like to show her emotions and finds it hard to convey her feelings. Her notes showed me her true colours, she must have some feelings for me. She did put thought into my gifts and stayed to watch a movie with me. I hope that she does think of me like that. Actually, I'm going to see, once and for all.

"Paige?" I whisper and she turns her head to look at me. "I have one last present to give you."

She tilts her head in confusion.

I take a deep breath and step closer to her. I lean up and capture her lips in a kiss.

I hear her sigh and I relax into the kiss. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

We separate after a minute or so and I rest my forehead on hers.

"Merry Christmas Paige." I whisper as I smile.

"Merry Christmas Emily." She whispers back before recapturing my lips in another kiss.


	8. Merry Christmas

**A/N: This is the end of this story! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and read this! I will be back with a sequel soon, so standby! =) Keep Paily alive!**

We break apart and hear a cheer come from our left. I smile at Paige and turn to my friends who were all smiles.

They run up to both of us and give us both a massive hug.

"Emily?" Paige says as she turns to me and motions to the door.

I smile and follow her. "Are you okay?" I ask with concern as we get to the exit.

She hangs her head and mumbles something.

"Paige, look at me, I couldn't hear you." I gently lift her chin up.

She takes a deep breath. "Emily, will you be my girlfriend?"

I give her a dopey smile and wrap my arms around her neck. "You know? I could get used to doing this."

"Yeah?" She asks as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Yes." I nod my head. "This is where I belong."

She smiles. "Good. I feel the same way."

"I'm going to kiss you again, girlfriend." I smile at her.

"I wouldn't mind at all, girlfriend." She smiles and her eyes twinkle, before I lean in and kiss her.


End file.
